Loving You
by Sabastu
Summary: Porque las peores batallas habían pasado, y porque el amor que habían mantenido por fin podía ser demostrado y compartido en su vida. [Jerza] [OU] [Mashiverse] ¡JERZA LOVE FEST! ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? QwQ)9
1. Hands & Marks

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡JERZA LOVE FEST!**

¿No sabéis que es eso? **D:** Os lo diré, en **Tumblr** ha iniciado la _**week**_ del festival de amor del **Jerza** y todo aquel amante de **Jerza** se ha unido para compartir algo de su amor por ellos. Cada día tendrá **dos prompts** (temas) para crear algo **Jerzianico** con ellos (fics/fanarts/gif/ediciones/amv´s/etc) y compartirlo con el mundo. ***w*/**. Y bueno, puestos al caso, hoy en la mañana (Hace como dos horas) me di cuenta que iniciaba hoy ―pensé que sería en noviembre **xD** ― y me puse a escribir algo porque es mi deber y placer darle amor a mi **OTP**.

Así que espero que les guste esta historia improvisada pero con mucho love. **7w7)r**

Sus **comentarios** siempre son más que bien recibidos. Compartan su amor **Jerza** conmigo y con todas las personas que en este momento están sacando de su tiempo para llenar el mundo con **Jerza** y amor. **QwQ**

¡Que lo disfruten!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados del Jerza Love Fest en Tumblr. Basada en especulación del Mashiverse, años después de la batalla de Álvarez. La miel hecha letras es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Loving You**

― **Day One―**

 **Hands & Marks**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ya no recordaba muy bien lo que había sido su pasado.

No que lo hubiese olvidado, no que en realidad se hubiese disuelto, sino más bien que con el paso de esos dos años se había difuminado de tal manera que a veces se le confundían el orden de los hechos.

 _Tal vez ya había llegado a termino con él._

De un momento a otro ―tal vez luego de verla herida e inconciente caer en la cubierta de ese barco durante la batalla de Álvarez―, su redención dejó de ser una meta inconcreta, a ser algo tangible, para poco después pasar a ser simplemente una manera de vivir; y para cuando se dio cuenta de esa tranquilidad en la que su corazón reposaba noche a noche ―poco después de luchar lado a lado junto a ella, su propio gremio y Fairy Tail por una misma causa―, ya no se sintió indigno, ya no se sintió incapaz de obtener el perdón, y aunque pecador era ―y siempre sería―, ya no huía de la luz que consideraba la fuente de la virtud que siempre quiso ser pero principalmente, la que siempre quiso proteger.

 _Su luz escarlata._

― **Erza…** ―susurró contra el cuello de la mujer y ésta lo atrajo a sí misma con fuerza, musitando su nombre entre respiraciones agitadas, hundiendo sus uñas en la carne de su espalda y añadiendo marcas a las ahora casi invisibles que su vida de niño esclavo le había dejado. Esos latigazos que una vez recibió estaban casi diluidos, esas marcas de un tiempo tan trágico como maravilloso ―al haberla conocido a ella― se iban desvaneciendo día a día, pero las que ella dejaba en él nunca lo harían.

 _Porque él no quería._

No las marcas de sus uñas, esas sí que desaparecerían ―Erza se encargaría de besarlas luego de disculparse con un hermoso puchero en sus suaves labios―, pero su creación, ese justo momento en que se hundían en él y pegaban su húmeda y caliente piel con la de ella, le recordaban siempre cuanto lucharon ambos por estar juntos, ―o ella luchó, él huyó la mayoría del tiempo―, porque esa manera en que ella se aferraba a él era una sincera petición muda de que permaneciera así junto a ella ―y en ella―, ya que ese marcaje físico; inconciente ―debido a la bruma placentera que les envolvía al amarse de esa manera―, le hacia sentirse ―y permitirse ser― lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar que Erza Scarlet había nacido para él.

 _Algo que ella también pensaba._

― **Je-llal…** ―los gemidos salidos de sus labios también dejaban marcas, se colaban en sus oídos y se grababan con fuerza en su mente, la manera en la que luego los labios de la peli-escarlata besaban sus hombros ―rígidos por la manera en la que trababa de mantener el ritmo del húmedo entrechocar de sus caderas―, marcaban en su corazón formas concisas que de cierto modo formaban un cuadro en su cabeza.

 _Un cuadro en el que él y ella vivían de la mano cada suceso de sus vidas._

Y cuando ella soltó sin vergüenza alguna el pico de su placer y lo llevó a él a ese clímax húmedo y cálido, sus labios ocupados en regular sus respiraciones entre cortadas se ensanchaban en una sonrisa, porque sabía ―siempre lo supo en realidad―, que aunque estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo, en cada etapa de sus vidas se tuvieron el uno al otro de una manera más sublime que la física.

 _Siempre uno en un sentir y pensar._

― **Te amo…** ―le susurró Jellal al oído cuando sus respiraciones se regularon y compartieron el lecho lado a lado, con el ritmo de sus corazones asemejando una bomba a punto de explotar.

 _Un mismo ritmo compartido._

― **Y yo a ti…** ―susurró ella, acomodándose entre sus brazos y besando el pecho del hombre, recibiendo en su espalda y su cabello una caricia de sus fuertes manos, un toque suave, tranquilo y tan gentil que hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera de nuevo en una vorágine de emoción, placer, deseo, y amor tan exquisito que siempre soltaba un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

 _Porque las manos de Jellal siempre lograban eso._

Recordarle que ambos siempre estuvieron para el otro, que cuando más lo necesitó la mano de Jellal ―del verdadero Jellal― se extendió a ella sin ninguna intención oculta; al contrario, le brindó su mano con el solo deseo de ayudarla a ponerse en pie, de recordarle lo fuerte que ella era―aunque aún no se sentía tan fuerte como él solía decirle que la veía―, y de ayudarle en lo que fuese que tenía por delante y que la había derrumbado de una u otra manera.

 _Las manos de Jellal siempre la habían ayudado a avanzar._

El niño esclavo.

El hombre poseído.

El hombre sin memoria.

El hombre culpable.

El hombre mártir.

El hombre justo.

El hombre protector.

 _El Jellal verdadero._

― **Gracias por permanecer conmigo…** ―susurró contra su pecho y las manos de Jellal detuvieron su caricia por un momento, y luego, con la misma gentileza ―tan usual para su corazón bondadoso―, la tomó de la barbilla y elevó su rostro hacia él, su sonrisa era dulce, y sus ojos aún más.

― **Eso debería de decirlo yo…** ―la mano que sostenía su mentón pasó con delicadeza a su mejilla y su pulgar acarició su piel con ternura―. **Gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo…** ―y con una sonrisa libre de toda culpa, se acercó a ella y besó sus labios sin ningún remordimiento.

 _Porque ella le había brindado su perdón a él aún antes de que él se lo solicitase._

 _Porque él llevaba su camino en la luz que siempre deseó seguir._

 _Porque ella se sentía protegida a su lado._

 _Porque él permanecía a su lado._

Y cuando sus labios soltaron los suyos, y la sonrisa aún permanecía, ella se contagió de ese sentimiento de paz que a él lo embargaba en ese momento, y se recordó a sí misma que las manos que ahora entrelazaban sus dedos y se colaban en medio de sus cuerpos para sentir su latir compartido ya no eran un sueño.

 _Ya no sería solo eso nunca más._

Las marcas en sus vidas se habían curado gracias al otro, y su vida en conjunto aún tenía muchos años por ser vivida.

 _...Creando nuevos recuerdos y una nueva vida…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Sus reviews son de gran ayuda**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Marks / Hands:** (Marcas y manos) Los prompts del día uno establecidos por Tumblr.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

No sé porque me pareció que estos prompts deberían ser usados en canon, así que bueno… esto salió. xD Espero les haya gustado. QwQ/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y apoyar con un review.**

 **Gracias por fangirlear.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Worship & Cafune

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡JERZA LOVE FEST!**

¡Hola! Día dos del Jerza Love Fest. ***w*/** Me emociona mucho. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados del Jerza Love Fest en Tumblr. Basada en especulación del Mashiverse, años después de la batalla de Álvarez. La miel hecha letras es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Loving You**

― **Day Two―**

 **Worship & Cafune**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sonrió al verlo ahí sentado.

Cuando alguno andaba de misión ―justo él llevaba fuera casi una semana― y volvía antes de lo esperado, siempre era recibido por el otro sentado en el pórtico.

 _En su hogar._

Jellal aún no la había notado pues leía un libro al parecer muy interesante ya que apenas y parpadeaba, y Erza aprovechó para hacer una de sus cosas favoritas.

 _Observarlo en silencio._

Delinear cada fibra trabajada de esos brazos que siempre la hacían sentir protegida, aunque ―como en ese momento― estuviesen enfundados en una sencilla camisa blanca, observar el largo de sus pestañas, el marco que su sedoso y rebelde cabello color zafiro creaba en su rostro apuesto, y el exótico tatuaje que siempre atrapaba su mirada y solía repasar cada que podía con su dedo.

 _Lo adoraba._

Y no de una manera idólatra, ella no era ciega a los defectos de Jellal así como él no era ciego a los de ella, pero de igual manera esos defectos formaban al Jellal que amaba y por ello no buscaba cambiarlo ni moldearlo.

 _Y sí, lo adoraba._

Nunca en su vida se había sentido más feliz y completa que cuando estaba a su lado, y cada día que pasaba junto a él o que despertaba a su lado ―cosa que también adoraba―, le parecía un sueño, un milagro, un regalo inmerecido pero del que nunca se arrepentía por tomar.

 _Ella vivía sin arrepentimientos._

― **¿Qué tal si dejas de mirarme y me das un beso?** ―le pidió el azulado sin apartar la vista del libro―. **¿Sabes lo difícil que fue lidiar con el consejo ésta vez?**

― **Ya veo porque Laxus llegó de mal humor al Gremio…** ―respondió divertida caminando hacia él―, **pero ya debería de acostumbrarse, es parte del puesto ―** se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en su mejilla tatuada.

― **Laxus es un gran Maestro** ―aseguró Jellal, quien dejó su libro de lado y le extendió su mano a ella―. **Pero aún hay muchas cosas que mejorar y parece que siempre habrá trabas burocráticas** ―la jaló con suavidad y acomodó a la peli-escarlata de espaldas a él en medio de sus piernas mientras la abrazaba con fuerza―. **Y además, te extrañé mucho…**

― **Entre Maestros se entienden…** ―rió por las cosquillas que produjeron los labios de Jellal en su cuello―, **y por eso salí del Gremio apenas llegó Laxus, si él había vuelto, tú también** ―acarició con cariño los brazos de Jellal.

― **Tú también fuiste Maestra…** ―le reclamó con tono infantil y tomó con cariño un mechón de cabello que decoraba los hombros de su blanca blusa.

― **Vagamente** ―le recordó―, **ni siquiera debería recordárseme como tal…** ―echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dedos de una de las manos del azulado se adentraron en su cabello y masajearon su cuero cabelludo, dejando salir un suspiro cuando él utilizó su otro brazo para apretarla más contra él.

― **Igual lo fuiste, y a sabiendas de lo difícil que era dejaste el puesto…** ―reclamó falsamente y continuó acariciando su cabello.

 _Era una de sus cosas favoritas de hacer._

Sea cual fuese su estado de ánimo siempre mejoraba cuando Erza estaba a su lado y sus dedos se enredaban ―bailaban, peinaban y acariciaban― las hebras escarlatas que fueron la causa de que él le diese ese apellido que ella conservó.

Sonrió.

Por mucho tiempo ―aún cuando no fue _Él_ mismo― ese detalle le hacia sentir una felicidad por dentro, cuando le preguntó una vez ella le respondió con simpleza que la razón había sido inevitable ya que el día que él le puso su apellido su viaje a descubrir su verdadera esencia había iniciado, haberse cambiado el apellido sería como eliminar aquello que la hizo querer descubrir esa verdad esencial en sí misma.

Era simple.

 _Ella era Erza y por lo tanto Scarlet debía de ser su apellido._

― **¿Estás bien?** ―le preguntó ella mirando por sobre su hombro a Jellal.

― **Estoy contigo…** ―le respondió inclinando el rostro hacia un lado.

― **Esa no es una respuesta** ―entrecerró la mirada en un reclamo sin fuerza alguna y arrugó la naricilla, una de las cosas que ante los ojos de Jellal la hacían ver adorable.

 _Una parte mimada que solo a él mostraba y que le hacia adorarle más._

― **¿Cómo qué no?** ―fingió sorpresa y le besó la nariz―. **Estar contigo es un sinónimo de estar bien** ―su nariz acarició su mentón y ella se sonrojó―. **De estar más que bien…** ―suspiró contra su cuello y besó su hombro, escuchando una risilla suave de parte de ella―. **Me hace sentir exultante, pletórico, eufórico, ubérrimo…**

― **¿Ubérrimo?** ―sonrió ella y alzó una ceja―. **¿Ese libro que estabas leyendo era tan académico?** ―Jellal rió y con un movimiento la animó a voltearse y sentarse a horcajadas en sus piernas.

― **Sí y no** ―le contestó y continuó acariciando su cabello―, **el libro es académico pero la palabra no estaba ahí.**

― **¿Y de dónde la sacaste?** ―interrogó divertida mientras pasaba sus manos tras la nuca de Jellal y jugaba con el cabello azulino y sedoso en la base del cuello del hombre que la sostenía en sus piernas.

― **No tengo idea, tal vez la leí en otro libro…** ―susurró sincero, enredando un mechón de cabello escarlata en su dedo y luego soltándolo y formando una onda escarlata que brilló en difusas tonalidades cuando los rayos del sol de la tarde comenzaron a acariciar el pórtico de su hogar―, **o quizá la aprendí mientras viajaba de lugar a lugar, pero eso no la hace menos cierta…**

― **No, no la hace…** ―aceptó Erza―. **¿Qué tal si me enseñas otra de las palabras extrañas que aprendiste en esos viajes?** ―preguntó curiosa, amaba escuchar las anécdotas de esos días porque de alguna manera le hacían sentir que estuvo con él en esa época lejos de ella.

― **Otra palabra…** ―el azulado arrecostó su frente en el hombro de ella mientras pensaba, moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo, enredando y desenredando su cabello una y otra vez―. **Cafune…** ―dijo por fin luego de un largo momento de silencio y se separó de ella para mirar su cara pensativa― **¿La conoces?** ―Erza negó y él sonrió divertido pero no le aclaró nada.

― **¿Y?**

― **¿Y quieres saber qué significa?** ―ella asintió con curiosidad latente y Jellal ―quién pecador seguía siendo―, decidió jugar con su inocente curiosidad―. **Significa algo que deseé hacerte aún antes de que conociese esa palabra** ―confesó en voz bajo baja, como si fuese un pecado que hasta ahora había mantenido en secreto―. **Deberías saberlo. Ahora te lo hago todo el tiempo, cada vez que puedo… bueno, tú también me lo haces** **―** murmuró contra su cuello y dejó que su aliento le hiciera cosquillas **―** , **e** **n la cama, en la cocina, en el baño, en el sofá…** ―Erza parpadeó confusa, su mente ya creaba varias escenas de cosas que ella adoraba hacerle y él adoraba hacerle a ella―, **pero generalmente yo te lo hago a ti y a ti te gusta…** ―sonrió de lado ―casi de manera criminal para el corazón de la mujer― y se inclinó a besarle la comisura de los labios.

― **Me lo haces todo el tiempo…** ―la peli-escarlata se mordió el labio y un gemido se le escapó cuando una mano de Jellal se coló por debajo de su falda azul y acarició la sedosidad de su muslo―, **en la cama, el baño…** **y a mí… amh…** ―soltó otro traicionero sonido cuando el hombre acercó su boca a su cuello y chupó la sensible piel que recubría su latente pulso― **me gusta…**

― **Umhu…** ―le aseveró él, enredando su mano libre en el cabello cerca de su cuello y apartándolo un poco para poder mordisquear mejor la sensible y cremosa piel de esa zona―, **pero ten por seguro que yo lo disfruto más que tú…** ―declaró sin ninguna duda mientras apretaba el agarre en su pierna.

― **Eso…** ―Erza, intentando controlar su respiración, lo miró a los ojos y negó―, **eso es más que debatible, cuando me haces tuya no escatimas en darme placer…** ―aseveró siempre honesta como solía ser y se sonrojó al ver la ceja alzada de Jellal― **¿Q-qué?** ―tartamudeó avergonzada mientras su espalda se arqueaba al sentir los dedos de Jellal subir y bajar en su espalda.

― **¿En qué estás pensando, Scarlet?** ―le susurró al oído y la mano bajo su falda se coló caliente y decidida por debajo de su blusa, reforzando el significado que ella había dado a la palabra.

― **Yo… b-bueno… ammh…** ―de nuevo fue traicionada por las emisiones de sus labios pero no pudo culparlos, porque ciertamente la manera en la que Jellal acariciaba el contorno de su pecho cubierto de fina lencería no le permitía hacer otra cosa―, **esto…**

― **¿Esto?** ―sonrió contra el cuello de ella, depositando otro beso y mirándola de nuevo a sus ojos brillantes de deseo.

 _Tan brillantes y deseosos como los de él._

― **Sí, bueno, ya sabes…** ―volvió a morderse el labio y escondió su cara llena bochorno en sus hombros―, **Jellal…** ―le suplicó con su tono de voz necesitado lo que no se atrevía a decir, Jellal besó su cabello y continuó acariciándolo con sus dedos.

― **Mírame, Erza…** ―incapaz de hacer otra cosa que obedecer su ronca voz la mujer le observó―, **te diré lo que significa luego de cumplir tus ordenes…** ―ella iba a responder a eso pero los labios ansiosos y dadivosos de Jellal no se lo permitieron, y lo siguiente que sintió fue como él la levantaba sin dificultad en sus brazos y la introducía en su hogar.

No sabía que significa aún la palabra, pero si era algo que ambos disfrutaban estaba bien.

… _Una cosa más que ambos disfrutaban hacer en conjunto…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Sus reviews son de gran ayuda**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Worship / Cafune:** (Adorar y Cafune) Los prompts del día uno establecidos por Tumblr. Cafune es una palabra del portugués brasileño que se refiere a la acción de acariciar/peinar el cabello la persona que amas.

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

La palabra "Cafune" hace tiempo que la quería utilizar. No esperé que apareciere en la wwek. *w* Desde que la escuché el año pasado de un compañero de la facultad que es brasileño siempre se me hizo perfecta para el Jerza. 7w7)r Tengo un fetiche por el fetiche de Jellal por el cabello de Erza. xD Bueno, luego tal vez la utilice en algún OS más largo. xD

Aprovechando el rincón, les recomiendo el **Jerza Love Fest** de otra escritora, la podéis encontrar bajo el seudónimo de **Tinta De Dragón** , y su fic se llama **Miradas**. Ojalá podáis leerlo y apoyarla con comentarios que lleva tiempo sin escribir y estaba nerviosa, pero si me preguntáis a mi creo que lo ha hecho maravillosamente. Aparte es una dibujante y colorista bárbara, podéis visitar su página en FACEBOOK que lleva el mismo nombre que su seudónimo y encontraréis hermosos dibujos y coloreados del manga. Les agradecería su amabilidad. NwN/

Gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Tinta De Dragón**

 **Alicia Melo Angel 29**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : ¡Ojalá lo disfrutéis! Y sí, a menos que suceda algo de fuerza mayor que me impida publicar será un cap diario, y bueno, lo puedo casi asegurar ―porque la vida a veces te manda cosas xD―, que será así porque ayer ya escribí los cinco primeros y ya solo me faltan dos. Con el canon el problema que tengo es que hay poco material, y entonces se puede volver muy repetitivo, y aparte, que si especulo con lo actual y fallo garrafalmente con mi predicción me pondré ansiosa y borraré lo que fuese que haya escrito. xD Por eso evito el canon. Mashima nos oiga y le de respiro a Jellal y su complejo. QwQ El manga me tiene mordiéndome las uñas. Es que Erza es un corazón leal, pero él de Jellal también lo es. TTuTT *shora* Esos dos me pueden poner los sentimientos a flor de piel. Es que el Love Fest tiene que tener su grado de Smut, aunque no tanto que para eso está el Jerza Smut Fest. xD Así que meto el picante semi camuflado e implícito. Me alegra que os guste. 7w7)r ¡Mashima escúchanos y danos algo hermoso ―y nada trágico―! QAQ)9 El Jerza nació en un toque de barbilla, por eso amo ponerlos así. ¡Huehueheue! Sí, la improvisé en la mañana, me tomó como dos horas, pero es que no sabes mi desconcierto al saber que el Love Fest iniciaba ayer y yo no tenía nada planeado, ni sabía que empezaba ya. xDDD Gracias mil por leer. Espero te gusten las demás. Beshos. O3O/

 **Lily-Chan** : ¡Bienvenida! *w*/ Me llena de felicidad que estas historias cursis te hicieran amar al Jerza. QwQ Es mi misión aumentar el Jerza en el fandom porque como mencionas no hay mucho material de ellos. U,U)9 Y bueno, esa es la razón de escribir de mis bebés. Gracias por animarte a comentar y haber leído más de mis historias. NwN De hecho hace tiempo vengo pensando en escribir Mystwalker, pero nunca me decido, ayer que vi tu review me decidí y lo escribí ―de hecho escribí hasta el cap cinco de este fest xD―. Así que sí, habrá un cap dedicado al Mystwalker y espero te guste. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Beshos. QwQ

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y apoyar con un review.**

 **Gracias por fangirlear.**

 **¡VIVA EL JERZA!**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Butterflies & Pulse

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡JERZA LOVE FEST!**

¡Hola! Día Tres del Jerza Love Fest y esta cosa seguirá dulce porque es un Love Fest y también medio _alimonada_ que es uno de los objetivos del fest. **7w7)r** No me culpéis a mí que así dicta la cuestión **xD**. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los Prompts son tomados del Jerza Love Fest en Tumblr. Basada en especulación del Mashiverse años después de la batalla de Álvarez. La miel hecha letras es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Loving You**

― **Day 03―**

 **Butterflies & Pulse**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era extraño que ahora fuese normal el despertar junto a ella.

En teoría, luego de cinco años viviendo juntos debería de haberse acostumbrado, para él era fácil acostumbrarse, mientras viajaba con su gremio ―antes nómada―, la norma era esa, te acostumbrabas a vivir a la intemperie, en tiendas, en edificios abandonados, en cuevas, en el camino o huyendo, era y debía de ser así.

 _Pero ya no lo era y lo agradecía._

Y ahora, mientras abrazaba la espalda desnuda de Erza y besaba su hombro se preguntaba tal hecho, como solía hacerlo cada vez que se tenían que separar a causa de una misión y luego volvían a estar juntos, justo como había sucedido la noche anterior.

 _Y había sido una misión de poco más de dos días._

Erza había regresado cansada de la misión, del viaje, de sus compañeros, y de la competencia de surf en barriles en la que participó en el gremio ya que el premio era un pastel.

 _Ella era así, competitiva._

No importaba de que fuese la competencia, mientras le acelerara el pulso, fuese ―peligroso o no―, ella participaba, y Jellal lo aceptaba.

En especial cuando esa competencia se trasladaba a su alcoba.

La noche anterior cuando llegó no lo dejó ni hablar, le contó su gane en el surf de barriles, lo bueno que estaba el pastel de su premio y entre besos y risitas traviesas lo silencio en tanto le quitaba ―arrancaba― la ropa, lo tiraba de espaldas a la cama ―causándole una especie de alborozo en el estómago por el vértigo y la expectativa―, y se subía sobre él a tentarlo con el masaje que daba con su trasero a su entrepierna para luego bajar a besarlo sin ninguna pena, así como de igual manera restregaba el calor de su cuerpo contra él para hacerlo perder el control de su propio ritmo cardiaco y necesidad y obligarlo a tomar con fuerza sus caderas ―a veces hasta dejando marcas―, elevándola un poco para por fin poder sumergirse ―profundo y sin demora―en ese paraíso húmedo que lo aprisionaba en su sedosidad y lo hacia hasta imprecar cuando el subir y bajar en su duro empalme perdía el ritmo y se volvía una eufonía salvaje de nombres, deidades, peticiones, gruñidos y gemidos, que culminaban cuando ella caía satisfecha sobre él y él se liberaba placentera y satisfactoriamente en ella.

 _Esa era su nueva vida y ahora ya no desperdiciaban su tiempo._

Y era tan feliz.

Volvió a besar su hombro y se soltó de Erza con suavidad, ella musitó algo al perder su calor y Jellal la cobijó con las sabanas que estaban echas un lio a sus pies. En realidad no quería irse de su lado, pero en un rato tenía que salir y cumplir sus deberes como maestro de su gremio ahora legal y sus responsabilidades siempre encaminadas a su objetivo de crear un mundo libre del caos las tomaba en serio puesto que eso significaba proteger su felicidad y la luz de su vida.

 _Cuando salió de la cama y se vistió se detuvo un momento a mirarla._

Aún le costaba creer que su vida transcurría al lado de Erza y estaba más que seguro que eso le ocurriría durante todo el tiempo que pudiese existir, su camino había sido torcido, tortuoso, desquebrajado, lleno de obstáculos, dolor y sufrimiento; pero todo había quedado en el pasado, y aunque el mundo aún seguía recuperándose de las cicatrices de batallas anteriores, las heridas en ellos ya habían curado y sus memorias reemplazaban los malos momentos por momentos llenos de gozo y alegría.

Era extraño, era increíble.

 _Casi una utopía._

Erza Scarlet se dio media vuelta en la cama y balbuceó su nombre con una sonrisa.

Jellal sintió su pulso acelerarse.

 _De verdad no podía imaginar mayor felicidad que la que tenía ahora._

Suspiró y decidió hacerle su desayuno favorito.

Cada día era así con ella, cada cosa que hacia le divertía, lo enternecía y le daba las razones que él alguna vez no creyó poder llegar a obtener por no merecerla, y sabía que a Erza le pasaba igual, a veces tartamudeaba, a veces se ponía un tanto torpe, y en otras ocasiones su rostro se mimetizaba con su cabello y su cuerpo ganaba calor suficiente como para hornear sin necesidad de una lácrima.

 _Erza era encantadora a sus ojos._

Verla reír lo hacia sentir _¿cosquillas?_ en el estómago, cuando ella se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba o lo besaba ―ya fuese de manera sorpresiva o con sobre aviso― su corazón trabajaba a triple turno y sentía claramente como el pulso se le aceleraba, era en esos momentos; cuando sentía que el musculo que bombeaba su sangre estaba por explotar, que optaba por devolverle el truco y voltear el juego a su favor, susurrándole palabras al oído, alabando una parte ―tangible o intangible― de su hermoso ser, o rozando con lujuria latente alguna parte expuesta de su cremosa piel.

 _Y funcionaba._

Porque entonces ambos se daban cuenta que no era algo de uno sino de dos, una sensación compartida que debían dejar fluir o algo dentro de ellos los haría volverse locos.

― **Huele bien…** ―escuchó la voz adormilada de Erza tras de él y su corazón perdió un latido pero las siguientes pulsaciones recobraron esa pérdida exponencialmente.

― **Son tus favoritos** ―le contestó intentando concentrarse en darle una forma con el molde a lo que cocinaba―. **Pensé que dormirías un poco más, parecías muy cansada cuando llegaste de la misión. ¿Controlar a Gray y a Natsu fue muy difícil?** ―Erza rió divertida y Jellal aguantó la respiración.

― **Desde que sentaron cabeza, Juvia y Lucy de alguna manera lograron que dejasen de ser tan…** ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla y un mechón de su cabellera se deslizó por el hombro con suavidad y Jellal sintió el calor en su dedo por sujetar mal la sartén―, **intensos…**

Jellal asintió.

― **Gray no debe de tener mucha energía si cuida de sus gemelos** ―Erza le dio la razón.

 _Silver y Mika eran unos niños muy enérgicos._

― **Y esa es la razón de que esté cansada** ―suspiró la peli-escarlata―, **los cuidé la mayor parte de la misión** ―Jellal la miró incrédulo por que los pequeños de ya casi cuatro años hubiesen ido con ellos―. **Solo era una misión presencial ante el nuevo consejo, no había peligro, bueno, si excluyes a Natsu, de verdad que él dio más problemas que los adorables mellizos. Ayer mientras veníamos en el tren el pequeño Silver se vengó de su majadería pintarrajeándole la cara** ―le dio su sonrisa traviesa y Jellal sintió como la artería en su cuello ganaba grosor debido a la rapidez de sus latidos―. **Mika solo le pintó una cosa…** ―Jellal la miró curioso y prosiguió―, **el kanji de hielo en la frente con marcador indeleble.**

Rompieron a reír.

 _Ese era uno de las peores cosas que se le podía hacer al Dragon Slayer de Fuego._

― **Entonces el regreso fue de maravilla.**

― **Hasta que Natsu despertó lo fue, luego de bajar del tren se la pasó de majadero y no pudimos descansar de sus reclamos, no nos dejó dormir a ninguno. Bueno, hasta que Mika y Silver comenzaron a llorar y tuve que…** ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron―, **ayudarlo a calmarse…**

 _Un claro eufemismo para: Lo dejé inconciente._

― **Vaya, vaya…** ―Jellal la volteó a ver y sonrió de medio lado―. **Esa es mi Scarlet.**

Erza sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

 _Y era increíble que aún le sucediese._

Llevaban ya cinco años viviendo juntos y cada vez que Jellal le sonreía su estómago parecía cobrar vida, y no solo ocurría con su sonrisa ―que también le provocaba otras cosas según qué tan ladeada fuese―, sino también con sus susurros, con la manera en que sus dedos jugaban con su cabello, cuando sus brazos la envolvían y la apegaban a su cuerpo, o cuando despertaba junto a él.

 _Mariposas._

Subían, bajaban, revoloteaban, y trazaban patrones sin secuencia que nunca podía prever y que alertaban y activaban a sus vasos capilares y la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas enrojecían, su cara se calentaba y a veces hasta balbuceaba.

Y Jellal se reía.

 _No una risa de burla, solo una risa._

Era fresca y llena de cariño, disfrutaba de su bochorno pero también lo apreciaba, y tal vez por eso ―de seguro por ello―, era que no se forzaba a dejar de sentir tal cosa, porque siendo honesta ―ya que ella nunca se mentía―, eso estaba fuera de su control.

 _Y le gustaba._

Le gustaba esa ambigüedad de nerviosismo y comodidad que Jellal le brindaba.

Podía dormirse entre sus brazos y también temblar porque uno de sus dedos rozaba su piel, podía subirse a su regazo y hablar de cosas importantes ―y sin importancia―, y también balbucear incoherente cuando él susurraba su apellido a su oído, podía entrar y bañarse con él ―algo casi diario sino fuese por las misiones o las reuniones del nuevo consejo―, y podía cohibirse a casi punto de desmayo cuando él le hacía un ―usual― halago o le acariciaba con gentileza el cabello.

 _Calma y nervios._

Esa mañana sentía eso mismo en el estómago.

 _Tal vez más fuerte que otros días._

Quizá fuese porque Jellal hacia el desayuno mientras tarareaba su canción ―compartida― favorita, o quizá porque usaba el pijama que ella compró para que combinaran ―aunque casi nunca necesitaban ropa para dormir―, pero fuese lo que fuese, ese día era más fuerte de lo normal.

Jellal volteó y le sonrió con cariño.

Quitó la sartén del fuego y le mostró el panqueque que hacia en forma de estrella.

Erza sonrió divertida y sintió el mariposeo más fuerte.

 _Subía y subía y subía._

Escalaba imparable dentro de su cuerpo, y cuando fue insoportable se dio la vuelta y corrió presurosa a su habitación.

Y ahora lo entendía.

 _¡Oh, que tonta había sido!_

Tonta y dichosa.

― **Erza…** ―Jellal llegó junto a ella y su cara desbordaba preocupación, se agachó junto a su peli-escarlata y acarició su cabello― **¿Qué te sucede?**

― **Yo…** ―sonrió al sentir la caricia del hombre que amaba―. **¿Crees que está bien si compartimos nuestro amor con alguien más?**

 _Un latido._

 _Muchas pulsaciones._

 _Una respuesta._

― **Y yo que pensaba que no podía ser más feliz…**

Se inclinó junto a ella, le besó la sien con júbilo incontrolable y le apartó el cabello cuando ella descargó la siguiente arcada en el sanitario.

… _En unos meses tendrían a alguien más a quien amar y proteger…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sus reviews son de gran motivación para continuar el especial.**

 **Editado: Especial Terminado.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Butterflies / Pulse:** (Mariposas / Pulso) Los prompts del día tres establecidos por Tumblr.

* * *

 **Rincón** **De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡No más competencias de surf en barriles para Erza! DDDD: Les aseguro que será de las primeras cosas que Jellal le prohibirá. xD Pues ya ven, luego de cinco años de vida juntos por fin vendrá un bebé de mis bebés. *w*/ ¿¡Creían que esto no se pondría más cursi!? ¡Huehuehue! ¡Yo no tengo límites! :okya: No será más cursi. xD

En fin, gracias por soportarme. NwN/

 **Editado** : Tenía la intención de hacer los siete días de la week, pero el desanimo me ha ganado, no quiero ni releer ni editar lo escrito ni escribir el único cap que me faltaba, así que he terminado mandando todo a la papelera y un par los he guardado en la carpeta personal a donde van todos los escritos que no publíco. Mis disculpas por no terminarla, pero igual creo que este cap le da un bonito final. **NwN/** Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **AliciaMeloAngel 29**

 **Bluewater14**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Dariana** : ¡Muchas gracias!*w*/ Me alegra que te gusten estas cosas llenas de miel que escribo. ¿Es una palabra hermosa, verdad? Encierra un hermoso significado y adorable lo que me cuentas de tu mamá. Ojalá te sigan gustando los demás caps. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar y beshos.

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : LoooL Que como es el Love Fest no me controlo. xDDD Esa Erza dichosa de poder mirarlo tanto… 7w7)r Jellal la nota a kilómetros de distancia (¿) xDD Yo espero que Laxus sea maestro de FT. *w* Exacto. Éste hombre está controlado por su fetiche por el cabello de Erza y yo tengo un fetiche con ese fetiche… es que están… ASDASDASDASD. xDDD Jellal sigue siendo pecador y por eso aprovecha para jugar con la mente ¿inocente? De Erza. EwE Pero ella disfruta de eso, eso es más que cierto. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Reservaba "Cafune" para un One Shot pero bueno, salió para acá. Ya la usaré luego. Tal vez. Quizá. 7w7 Me desespera el canon a veces, mirá que yo quería saber de Jellal/August/CS y Erza/Irene y Mashima se ha ido con otro grupo y luego con Kagura vrs Larcade… DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDx Muchas gracias por la paciencia y más por leer. NwN/ Beshos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y apoyar con un review.**

 **Gracias por fangirlear.**

 **¡VIVA EL JERZA!**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Freedom & Sunset

**.**

* * *

 **.**

La verdad no sabía en dónde meter este One Shot **xD**. Llevo desde la mañana pensando en donde lo publico, y al final decidí publicarlo aquí aunque no tenga un prompt de la Jerza Love Week, sin embargo es en canon y creo que acá va bien con lo que quería hacer en este fic, como sabrán este fic lo cancelé porque tuve ciertos problemas que me agriaron la vida y estaba tan frustrada que borré los otros caps que había escrito, pero ahora me arrepiento de ello y bueno, ya lo hecho, hecho está. En fin… **xDDD** Este One Shot está basado en el art que subió Mashima de ellos dos zukulemtamente abrazados y en la edición que hice de ese ART (en donde están en la playa) y subí a mi Tumblr.

Sin más, espero lo disfruten.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Basado en Art Jerza hermoso, bello y perfecto de ellos dos abrazados. Gracias Mashima Sensei. I love you (?). xD

* * *

 **Importante** : Este One Shot no es secuencial con los otros tres anteriores, y se ubica después del final del manga y después de que la Misión de Cien Años se completase.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Loving You**

― **Day 04―**

 **Freedom & Sunset**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tal vez fue una deformidad en la arena o tal vez solo fue culpa de algún pie.

 _Fuese lo que fuese la gravedad había actuado._

Jellal rió cuando su espalda golpeó contra la arena y el aire salió de su cuerpo de un resoplido cuando Erza cayó sobre él de manera inevitable ya que justo el caminaba de espaldas mientras la tomaba de la mano en tanto hablaban y se reían de la manera en la que la última ola los había revolcado el uno sobre el otro cerca de la orilla.

 _Al parecer el mundo se había aliado con el mar y la arena para mantenerlos así de juntos._

La risa de Erza llenó su oído y él no pudo parar de reír a pesar de la perdida de aire, escucharla a ella feliz lo hacía sentir dichoso.

 _Y ser él quien la hacía feliz, lo hacía rebosar de alegría._

Por eso, mientras el húmedo cabello escarlata resbalaba desde la espalda de Erza hasta acariciar sus brazos y rostro, no pudo evitar que sus manos rodeasen su cuerpo, ni que sus dedos acariciasen la piel desnuda de su espalda hasta enredarse en el cabello en su nuca.

 _En tanto, sus ojos se deleitaban en su rostro radiante de felicidad._

― **Te doy toda la recompensa que obtuve en la misión de cien años por tus pensamientos…** ―susurró Erza en su oído y hasta entonces Jellal entendió que había dejado de reírse y se le había quedado mirando, los ojos de ella eran casi ambarinos debido a la luz del ocaso mientras que su mirada era dulce y curiosa aunque también había una pizca de preocupación en ella.

 _Debía remediar eso._

― **Para ti son gratis, si así lo quieres** ―le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

― **Acepto la oferta entonces** ―le dijo ella con una sonrisa que era un reflejo de la de él mientras sentía como uno de sus dedos se enredaba en un mechón de cabello y sus ojos observaban directamente los de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó el poder hacer eso?

 _El poder mirarla a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza de sí mismo._

 _El poder sostener su mirada sin sentir que se ahogaba en culpa y remordimiento._

 _El poder amarla libremente._

― **En ti…** ―contestó con honesta simplicidad― **En la felicidad…** ―su mano se dirigió al rostro de ella que parecía debatirse entre la sorpresa y el bochorno―. **También en mí y en mi libertad…** ―sus dedos retiraron el cabello que cubría parte de las facciones de Erza con las sombras producidas por las luz del atardecer y lo colocaron detrás de su oreja―. **En todas las veces que escuché que debía vivir y solo podía pensar en ti…**

Las olas del mar rompiendo contra la playa llenaron el silencio que se formó entre ellos.

Para Erza, él que Jellal pensase solo en vivir por ella no era un halago, él debía vivir para sí mismo y amar la vida en sí, y para bien, desde que él recibió el merecido perdón de la Corona su pensar había comenzado a cambiar, había comenzado a perdonarse a sí mismo, a disfrutar de la vida, había encontrado gusto en muchas cosas nuevas; y, para su gran alegría, había permitido que los sentimientos que ella tenía por él pudieran encontrar su hogar en su corazón.

 _Así como los de él tenían su hogar en el corazón de ella._

― **Esos son muchos pensamientos para un mago en vacaciones** ―le contestó ella cuando por fin pudo hablar al haber sido capturada por todo lo que le transmitían sus ojos.

― **Lo son** ―aceptó él―. **Meredy me advirtió que no lo hiciera** ―dijo, recordando las palabras de su compañera de Gremio cuando lo mandó casi de manera obligatoria a que se diera un respiro de todas sus responsabilidades para con Crime Sorcière y con la Corona y por eso había terminado viajando con Erza hasta esa playa en donde una vez él la besó, la alejó, y le mintió al pensarse indigno de ella.

 _Para ambos, el lugar era algo simbólico._

― **Ese fue un muy buen consejo.**

― **Lo fue, o más bien, lo es…** ―ella se removió un poco cuando la brisa marina se levantó con fuerza y el cuerpo húmedo de Erza sobre el suyo de pronto comenzó a materializarse en su mente, por ese rato en que estuvo pensando en lo feliz que era había olvidado en qué posición habían quedado luego de caer sobre la arena―. **Erza, estás…**

― **¿Pesada?** ―preguntó preocupada e hizo a levantarse, pero los brazos de él la atraparon y la mantuvieron allí sobre su cuerpo.

― **En lo absoluto** ―su sonrisa traviesa agitó su respiración y el latido de su corazón―, **quédate así, aquí…**

― **¿Seguro?**

― **Seguro** ―afirmó―, **te dije que estaba pensando en mi libertad ¿no?** ―ella asintió―, **pues ahora quiero disfrutar de mi libertad para tenerte así de cerca** ―Erza sonrió como una boba enamorada, su mano acarició su mejilla tatuada y luego hundió sus dedos en el cabello de él y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

― **Me quedo…** ―le aseguró a centímetros de sus labios, su rostro volvió a elevarse sobre él y los rayos del sol que se filtraban en medio de sus mechones de cabello mojado iluminaron el rostro de Jellal y Erza sintió burbujas de felicidad en su pecho formarse y estallar al ver como la alegría de Jellal los hacía brillar.

― **Bien, porque en este momento mi mundo es escarlata** ―dijo, refiriéndose a la manera en que el cabello de Erza irradiaba su hermoso color debido a los rayos del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte, formando una cortina entre ellos y el resto del mundo― **y nada es más perfecto que eso** ―susurró, acercándola a él poco a poco, dejando que sus labios acariciasen los de ella con gentileza, como si todo el tiempo del mundo estuviese de su lado, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo como su cuerpo se apretaba contra el de él y como sus respiraciones se fundían en la otra.

 _Un beso lleno de todo lo que sentía._

La sal del mar se confundió con la dulzura de su boca y su aroma a fresas mezclado con la brisa húmeda le dio el empuje que necesitaba para dejar que sus manos se movieran por ese cuerpo mojado para responder a los gemidos de ella, sus dedos se atrevieron a pasar por debajo de la escasa tela de su traje de baño y cuando ella sujetó con más fuerza su cabello, Jellal besó y succionó la sal de su cuello y bajó su mano para sujetar con fuerza su cadera y apegarla más a él haciéndola suspirar ante la dureza que sintió en medio de sus muslos.

― **Quiero permanecer a tu lado** ―susurró él olvidándose del mundo por completo cuando Erza lo besó con la fuerza de su respuesta.

Y ese mundo olvidado, como si los quisiese mantener juntos, les permitió seguir amándose haciendo que el sol se escondiese y el manto nocturno los cobijase.

… _Sí, tal vez el mundo siempre los quiso así de juntos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y dejar review**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Espero que les haya gustado. Mashima es un hombre malvado pero justo, estos arts son hermosos. QwQ

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

De corazón, gracias por el apoyo:

 **Bluewater14**

 **Anuko50Jerza**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Pieces & Shame

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Otro One Shot en OU, **7w7)r** este es un pedido de alguien muy ezpezial y lo encontré eprfecto para ponerlo acá, este OS tampoco tiene prompts de la vieja Jerza Love Week. **xD**

Sin más, espero lo disfruten.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Nym**

… _Ni siquiera buscaré excusas, el título que le puse explica lo que siento xD…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Basado en Art Jerza hermoso, bello y perfecto de ellos dos abrazados. Gracias Mashima Sensei. I love you (?). xD

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Basado ―muuuuy― libremente en la canción "Noches Reversibles" de "Love Of Lesbians"

* * *

 **Importante** : Este One Shot no es secuencial con los otros cuatro anteriores, y se ubica después del final del manga y después de que la Misión de Cien Años se completase.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Loving You**

― **Day 05―**

 **Pieces & Shame**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tal vez fue por esa pregunta, o tal vez fue por la respuesta.

 _No estaba seguro del por qué._

Las llamas frente a él creaban sombras danzantes en el campamento en donde varios de los miembros de Crime Sorcière terminaban de cenar antes de ir a descansar para partir en la madrugada a una misión a petición de la Corona que involucraba a un nuevo gremio oscuro.

 _Nunca se acababan, nunca desaparecían del todo._

Pero así como los gremios oscuros y la maldad no dejaban de existir, así tampoco dejaba de existir la bondad, la alegría y la calidez, podía verla en todos sus compañeros alrededor de él, en los viejos y en los nuevos miembros de un muy creciente gremio independiente, y esa misma bondad, alegría y calidez la había visto en su versión más pura en el rostro de ella cuando le hizo esa pregunta.

 _Y también en esa respuesta._

― **¿Te das cuenta que lo nuestro es muy raro?** ―Erza ladeó su rostro para observarlo, Jellal observó sus ojos brillando entusiasmados y él no tuvo ninguna intención de soltar el agarre de sus brazos, ese agarre que la mantenía a ella arrecostada en él mientras veían las llamas bailar en la chimenea de su hogar.

 _Un hogar que aún sentía inmerecido._

― **¿Raro bueno o raro malo?**

― **Raro bueno…** ―Erza se arrecostó más en su pecho, a pesar de todas las noches que había pasado junto a ella, él aún no podía dejar de pensar que esa cercanía era todo un milagro―, **aunque nunca me lo pediste y sin importar todo lo que nos separó y lastimó yo siempre estuve para ti, y tú para mí. Muchas personas no lo entenderían.**

― **Bueno, yo intenté escapar de ti y no siempre estuve para ti, yo…** ―dijo él con voz seria, recordando cuantas trabas se había puesto y se seguía poniendo, si bien era cierto que él era el lider de Crime Sorcière y que seguía siendo importante su presencia en su gremio, también era verdad que él se empeñaba en participar en todas las misiones―, **aún hoy no siempre estoy para ti…**

 _¿Acaso aún no se sentía merecedor de esa felicidad?_

― **No, eso no es cierto** ―Erza soltó un suspiro―. **Lejos o cerca siempre hemos estado cerca del otro. Aún cuando lo nuestro pareció quebrarse en miles de pedacitos, todo seguía intacto y lo sigue estando** ―frunció el ceño tratando de dar con la manera de expresar la idea abstracta que vagaba en su cabeza― **O tal vez sigue intacto porque está roto, porque se quebró en mil pedazos…**

― **Creo que necesitaré que me expliques mejor eso, Scarlet.**

Erza rió y se volvió aún entre sus brazos.

― **Las cosas se rompen pero se pueden volver a unir mientras esos pedazos sigan existiendo, ni tú ni yo nos deshicimos de ninguno y los pedazos de ambos estaban revueltos; y por eso, cada vez que estábamos lejos, sentíamos al otro, y por eso cada vez que estábamos cerca…**

― **¿Nos arreglábamos de nuevo?** ―Terminó él por ella con una risa suave, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella.

 _¿Vergüenza?_

Era eso.

Sentía vergüenza de disfrutar toda esa felicidad cuando en el mundo aún quedaba tanta tristeza.

 _Tristeza que él también le causó a muchos._

― **¿No me crees, verdad?** ―le dijo ella, Jellal no necesitó verla para saber que sus labios formaban un puchero, él conocía cada uno de sus gestos, de sus suspiros, de sus sonrisas y miedos, amaba todo de ella y estaba seguro que ―y por alguna razón que él sentía nunca iba a comprender―, ella amaba todo de él.

 _¿Y entonces por qué se empeñaba en seguir yendo a misiones en las que su presencia no era necesaria?_

 _¿Por qué no se quedaba más de una noche con Erza?_

 _¿Por qué seguía despidiéndose de ella en las madrugadas en lugar de permanecer con ella en sus brazos?_

 _¿Por qué seguía pensando que ella estaba mejor cuando él estaba lejos?_

Sí, era eso. Lo sabía.

 _Era por vergüenza._

― **¿Jellal?** ―le llamó preocupada al solo recibir su silencio, sus manos acunaron su rostro y su sonrisa fue la luz que lo guió de nuevo hasta ella en lugar de quedar encerrado en sus pensamientos oscurecidos con sus miedos.

― **¿Y si esto se llega a acabar?** ―dijo antes de poder detener el sonido salir de sus labios y se alarmó de inmediato, no quería preocupar a Erza con esos pensamientos, no quería que ella dudara de su amor por ella, no quería que…

― **Ha pasado tantas veces por mi cabeza que ya ni me duele pensar en eso** ―la respuesta de Erza cortó su tren de culpa y el asombro llenó su rostro―. **Además,** **Jellal, piénsalo. Piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado y racionalmente pesa todos esos momentos y pregúntate lo siguiente** ―el dedo de ella pinchó juguetonamente su nariz―: **¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para superar todo eso que ya pasamos?**

― **Yo…** ―la mente de Jellal trabajó a mil, pero por más que las lúgubres tuercas dentro de su ser se movieron, aparte de que ella dejase de existir en su mundo, no había nada peor a lo ya vivido, y eso que sabía que entre más alto volaban en mente, cuerpo y alma llenos de felicidad, más en picada y dolorosa sería la caída.

 _Pero aún así no encontró nada._

Nada parecía lo sufrientemente grave, peligroso, pesado o poderoso para destruir lo que él sentía por ella, y si Erza ―la mujer más fuerte y leal que él conocía― sentía la mitad de lo que él sentía, tampoco habría algo como eso.

 _Porque aún en sus momentos más graves, su amor respiraba ileso dentro de ellos._

― **¿Te das cuenta?** ―Erza sonrió y besó su mejilla tatuada―. **Ni aunque volviésemos a pasar por lo mismo esto que siento por ti jamás cambiaría.**

― **No puedo creer que sonrías diciendo eso…** ―intentó que sonara más casual y no tan serio como lo sentía.

― **Una vez me dije que deseaba que esa tristeza que sentí una vez se pudiese transformar en alegría en el futuro…** ―ella sumergió su mano en su sedoso y rebelde cabello azul mientras era embargada en dulce nostalgia― **Que la dolorosa respuesta que tenía en ese momento pudiese mutar en algo como esto en el futuro, y deseé que al ver atrás y recordarlo fuese capaz de sonreír** ―Erza soltó un suspiro recordando ese día en la playa, incluso el corazón roto que cierto gato azul dibujó en la arena le parecía gracioso ahora.

Erza rompió a reír.

 _Y Jellal suspiró derrotado por su espíritu._

― **Yo también quiero ser capaz de eso…** ―susurró él antes de acariciar su mejilla, y comenzar a peinar con su otra mano el cabello escarlata en su espalda―. **¿Crees que podré?**

― **Podrás…** ―Erza le aseguró, con su mirada llena de fiereza pero empapada en su amor por él―, **estoy segura…** ―y murmurando sobre sus labios olvidaron al resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, en la madrugada cuando la lácrima portátil de su gremio volvió a sonar, Jellal la contestó, se alejó del calor de la mujer junto a él y se sentó en la cama solo para sentir sobre su mano la mano de Erza.

― **Estoy contigo…** ―le recordó ella en medio de la oscuridad, como hacía siempre que él debía irse.

 _A veces con un abrazo, a veces con un beso._

Siempre con una sonrisa verdadera pero que también reflejaba su deseo de que él permaneciese aún más tiempo con ella y en su hogar

 _El mismo deseo que Jellal absurdamente se negaba._

Y por eso él ahora no estaba con ella, estaba ahí a punto de embarcarse en una misión que le tomaría días y en la que su presencia era hasta innecesaria.

 _¿Por qué estaba allí cuando podía estar con Erza?_

 _¿Por qué esa noche estaba pensando en ella cuando podría tenerla entre sus brazos?_

 _¿Por qué oraba por su felicidad cuando podía estar junto a ella dándosela?_

 _¿Por qué no volver a esas noches y días?_

 _¿La vergüenza por su pasado le impedía hacer reversibles esos momentos?_

A esas noches en que sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que creaban un incendio de vividas emociones que eran inmediatamente trasladadas a acciones físicas a través de sus cuerpos.

 _¿Podía ser reversible todo ese tiempo perdido a esas horas sencillas llenas de sentimientos, placer felicidad y amor intenso?_

― **¿Jellal?** ―los ojos verdes preocupados frente a él eran cálidos pero no era la calidez que él deseaba tanto―. **¿Estás bien?** ―el ex fugitivo parpadeó confundido y entonces fue consiente que sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

― **Yo, sí…** ―secó su rostro con la manga larga de su abrigo y observó a su alrededor― **¿Y los demás?**

― **Se fueron a dormir ya que salimos en la madrugada. Llevas aquí solo un buen rato, yo salí a buscar agua y… te vi…**

― **Lamento haberte preocupado, Meredy** ―la cortó.

― **Y yo lamento que te lamentes** ―le contestó ella―, **pero más lamento que estés aquí con nosotros cuando es obvio que no deberías, y peor aún, cuando tampoco quieres estar aquí** ―Jellal la miró sin entender.

― **Yo les dije que vendría.**

― **Eso dijiste, pero estoy segura que eso no es lo que sentías, desde hace tiempo; de hecho, argumentalmente podría decirse que desde que te conocí nunca has estado realmente con nosotros, la mayoría de los pedazos que te componen siempre están con Erza.**

 _«O tal vez sigue intacto porque está roto, porque se quebró en mil pedazos y ambos mantenemos pedazos del otro en nosotros»_

Las palabras de Erza volvieron a él y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

 _Que podría ser tan fácil acabar con ese dolor que sentía._

Solo debía volver a su lado

 _Que sería espectacular no separarse de ella innecesariamente._

Solo debía actuar acorde a lo que de verdad sentía.

― **Me voy** ―dijo y se levantó repentinamente―. **Tú y Macbeth pueden liderar esto sin ningún problema. Mi presencia aquí es innecesaria. Yo…**

― **Vete** ―Meredy ya se despedía con su mano y con una sonrisa en sus labios―, **ya era hora que lo entendieras, Jellal. Ultear estaría muy molesta de como desperdicias el tiempo valioso.**

Jellal no escuchó más porque su mente ya estaba por completo en otro lugar.

 _En su hogar._

Y durante todo el camino, aún cuando se detuvo a comprar una rosa y contemplar el atardecer como siempre hacía, no pensó en nada más que en todo ese tiempo que no era reversible, que no se podía cambiar pero que se podía aprender de él, se podía valorar lo que se tenía ahora y podría disfrutar con mayor fuerza lo que ya no era como antes pero podía ser mejor.

 _Y nada era mejor que permanecer junto a ella._

― **Erza…** ―la llamó mientras se acercaba paso a paso, ella volteó a observarle con extrañeza al verle llegar por ese lado de la ventana abierta junto a los rosales y su mano dejó de mover el cepillo.

― **¿Jellal? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sé suponía qu-?** ―la manera en la que él pasó su pierna por la ventana sin importarle que bien podría usar la puerta le causó tanta gracia que tuvo que morderse la mejilla internamente, en especial al verlo casi tropezar con los muebles cerca de esa ventana.

― **No me necesitan ahí** ―le explicó, mas la manera en que lo dijo era como si se lo dijese a sí mismo―. **Y yo no quiero estar ahí** ―tomó la mano de ella con el cepillo, se lo quitó y en su lugar colocó la rosa―. **Yo te amo, Erza, y quiero estar aquí contigo** ―continuó mientras comenzaba a cepillar esas hebras escarlatas que tanto adoraba―. **He perdido tanto tiempo, Scarlet. Soy un idiota… si pudiese hacer que nuestro tiempo juntos no tuviese final…**

La joven permaneció un momento en silencio y después rió.

― **No es necesario todo ese tiempo para compensar el perdido. Lo que hemos perdido, lo hemos ganado en historias** ― se volteó a él mientras se ponía de pie―, **tenemos más historias que muchas personas, de viajes, de peleas, de tristezas y de alegrías, tal vez en un futuro podamos contárselas a alguien…** ―sus ojos radiantes de ilusión le hicieron saber a Jellal a que se refería.

A una familia.

 _¿Llegarían a tenerla algún día?_

Tal vez.

Pero por el momento toda la felicidad del mundo la tenía al alcance de su vista, de sus brazos, de sus manos y de sus labios.

Y entonces Jellal sintió que comenzaba a romperse de nuevo, en miles de trozos que eran unidos otra vez y de manera perfecta por las caricias de ella, trozos de él mismo, trozos de culpa y de vergüenza que caían sobre sus ropas ahora en el suelo y que luego volvían a él convertidos en agradecimiento y dicha.

Trozos que se recomponían cuando sus manos viajaban libremente por la suavidad de su piel, ese viaje sin restricciones que ella le permitía y que él disfrutaba realizar, un viaje junto a ella, junto a sus manos fuertes y gentiles que acariciaban su espalda y sus brazos mientras sus labios se entregaban a él.

Trozos que se incendiaban hasta derretirse sobre sus cuerpos acalorados por la fricción de sus movimientos sobre y bajo piel exquisitamente desnuda.

Trozos de sí mismo que se combinaban con los de ella y se unían a él convirtiéndolos a ambos en un rompecabezas que podía unirse de manera separada y también como uno solo, así como cuando él se adentró en su humedad logrando placer en ambos mientras más se adentraba en ella, sacando el sonido de su nombre entre suplicas y peticiones llenas de deseo y nada de vergüenza que él complacía en cada embestida embravecida por la manera en que las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda y sus piernas abrazaban su cintura para unirlo aún más a su cuerpo y ser el perfecto rompecabezas en unión.

Trozos que completaron al otro cuando sus mentes llegaron a lo alto y cayeron en picada luego de saborear una vez más ese lugar al que su amor los llevaba.

 _Juntos._

Y es que era imposible devolver el tiempo, o ganarle, pero era más que posible aprovechar cada uno de sus segundos y convertirlos en una eternidad en los brazos del otro.

Cuando la madrugada llegó, Jellal aún la mantenía en sus brazos y en lugar de alejarse de ella se acercó más y besó su cabellera y su frente mientras una sonrisa se expandía en el rostro apacible de ella.

 _Y así se quedaría._

Hasta que ella quisiese levantarse, él permanecería ahí abrazándola, ahora estaba dispuesto a permitirse el escuchar sus deseos y actuar con base a sus sentimientos, y estaba muy seguro que si su lácrima volvía a sonar en la madrugada intentando convencerlo de dejar ese lugar, fallaría en su cometido.

De eso no tenía duda.

… _Porque él ya no tenía vergüenza de haber obtenido toda esa felicidad…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y dejar review**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Por supuesto que luego del perdón Jellal no iba a simplemente aceptar todo lo bueno de golpe, siempre lo imagino aceptando su nueva vida de luz de poquito a poquito, y creo que es como debe ser, una persona con sus complejos de culpa y complejo de mártir no cambiaría de pronto, (o sea, yo una vez le maje la patita a un perro y me sentí como basura por varias días xd). Un cambio inmediato en él no es realista y haría que todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora se vuelva un camino de redención ridículo, pero paso a paso, especialmente con el apoyo de alguien como Erza al lado, terminaría aceptando todo lo que en verdad merece.

NwN

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

De corazón, gracias por el apoyo:

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **MinSul6011**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **AAA Anon** : Gracias inmensas a vos por leer. Me alegra mucho que te gustase, y ojalá Mashima nos regale más arts tan bellos. *w* Saludos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **Adier.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
